


It's Okay, Kid

by cosmical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Character Death, Dark, Death, Frisk is a child, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Sad Ending, Second person POV, and really dark, shits really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/cosmical
Summary: It's quiet. Eerily quiet.There are no sounds in the underground. The waterfall has stopped flowing. The glow of the echo flowers were dim. They whispered. Echos of pleas, crying for help.But no one came.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It's Okay, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

It was a happy, merry day. The barrier was finally broken, and everyone was celebrating, getting ready to explore the beautiful overworld. They wouldn't have to look artificial stars anymore. They would finally see the night sky. They wouldn't have to imagine what grass, or the sun felt like. They would finally get to experience it for themselves. Everyone congratulated you. Everyone praised you. They hugged you and thanked you and apologized for how they treated you.

And you forgave them. You never even blamed them in the first place.

It wasn't their fault, you said. They just wanted a better life than the one they were forced to live.

You joined the others at the exit. Everyone was talking and laughing. They were all so excited! Freedom was so close.

And then it was teared way from their grasp.

Something happened. Something terrible.

A poor Froggit, turned into something horrifying. It screamed, piercing the once happy atmosphere. Everyone turned to look at the horrid sight. The Froggit screamed and wailed for help, but no one moved, frozen in shock. The side of the Froggits face was drooping like a candle. It's body was melting, thick and viscous. The Froggit screamed in pain as it's legs turned into goo. It fell to the ground with a gross _splat_ , still begging for someone, _anyone_ to help it.

It's screams were cut off, as it quickly turned into dust.

Another scream rang through the air, the source being a Whimsun. It's body was bubbling like it just had acid poured on it. It screamed again as it's body began to disintegrate as it was still alive. It fell to its knees, scratching at its face. It left horrible scratches on its own face, it's skin tearing like paper. It scratched and screamed, the skin peeling and dripping to the floor. Its screams were silenced as this monster, too, was turned to dust.

With that, it was complete chaos. One by one, different monsters were turning into the same, nasty abominations the Froggit and Whimsun had. Everywhere you looked, everyone was dying. You were panicking. You didn't know what to do.

You took one step, and looked down when you felt something cling to your shoe. A white puddle was beneath you, the remains of a Froggit who has yet to turn to dust. It groaned, still alive. You covered your mouth, bile creeping its way to the back of your throat. Your eyes darted around, looking for anyone familiar. 

You found Toriel in the crowd, standing in horror as her kingdoms' inhabitants died before her eyes. You tugged on her dress, but she wouldn't move. She hunched over, her hands covering her mouth. Tears fell down your face as she began to melt in front of you. Her once soft, fluffy fur was turning into a soup like goo. Her screams rang in your head, panicked and afraid. You backed away, feeling sick to your stomach. You turned around and ran.

.

Everywhere you went, you saw your friends die right in front of you. Everyone you had ever talked to, everyone you spared. They all melted, turned to dust. Everyone you tried to help, everyone you tried to warn. They all died.

Soon, you noticed something.

They only died when you were in the immediate area of them.

You noticed too late, when the last monster - Sans - died.

_*I'm so sorry,_ you sobbed as you held him in your arms.

_*It's all my fault. I killed everyone._

"It's not your fault." he breathed out. His voice was weak. He was slowly turning to dust, from the legs up. He wasn't melting like the others. He was dying slowly. You weren't sure if that was a good thing or not.

_*I made everyone melt. I'm the reason you're turning to dust!_

He reached up to pat your cheek, smearing your tears on your face. "Smile for me, yeah?"

You tried. The tears wouldn't stop coming, but you tried to smile. He laughed weakly and reached up to grab your nose, before pulling away.

"Got your... nose."

You would have laughed, if the circumstances were different. Instead, it just made you cry harder. Your sobs were then only sounds in the field of echo flowers, as they echoed your cries back.

_Got your... nose._ They whispered.

Half of his torso was gone now. His breathing was getting slower by the minute.

_*Sans!_

"It's okay, kid." He smiled. The lights in his eyes were getting dimmer.

His torso was gone. You cradled his head in your arms while his jacket rested on your knees.

_*Sans..._

He didn't respond.

_It's okay, kid._ The flowers whispered.

_It's okay._

It's not.

.

It's quiet. Eerily quiet.

There are no sounds in the underground. The waterfall has stopped flowing. The glow of the echo flowers were dim. They whispered. Echos of pleas, crying for help. 

But no one came.

You stand in the middle of Snowdin, wondering where everything went wrong. The air was clouded thick with dust. The town, creepily abandoned. The Christmas tree that was on display in the middle of town was now knocked over on its side. The ornaments smashed in pieces on the ground and the tinsel ripped to shreds. Everything was gone. Everyone, gone.

You wondered, despondent, where it all went wrong.

What happened?

What did you do to deserve this?


End file.
